Talk:Audition Tapes
¿¿Los Gusanos Mutantes y Las Ratas Tóxicas??? ? contestans? 02:49, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Anne Maria: Ha-hi, I'm Anne Maria and I'm? so? going to win this show. Okay, I've never really watched Total Drama-Rama whatever, until my girlfriends made me sit through one of those singing episodes, and right away, I? knew? the show needed me. Check it; (clears throat) (singing:) Youuuuuuuu.... need me. I need a taaaaaaan! (screen cracks from her high note) B': (''sitting in a robotic chair, presses a button that brushes his teeth, cleans his shoes, places his cap on his head, and gave him water) ... (watches his robotic brother come in and leave, his robot director starts the audition) ... (the camera battery dies) '''Brick: Private Brick McGarther reporting for duty! Permission to explain why I will be a valuable asset to Total Drama. As a cadet, I have the advantage of razor sharp senses from years of training. I can take anything you can throw at me. And believe me, when I say nothing gets past me, I mean? nothing. (walks off camera) Cameron: I am what's known as a bubble-boy. Growing up, my mom was really over-protective, so I've never been swimming before... up until six hours ago. I've never done anything, except read and sigh a lot. (Sighs) But that doesn't mean I'm a force to be recon with. NO WAY! Danaus plexippus?! The monarch butterfly?! (the butterfly lands on his head) Oh, its so heavy! (falls on his couch) Dakota: Hi, my name is Dakota; future reality show mega-star, fashion model and eventually, an award winning movie actress. Ooh, and maybe even pop music star, too. If I have the time. (giggles) You might want to preserve this recording for prosperity, people are gonna look back at this audition and see my path to stardom began! That's right, when I done with Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, I'm gonna be the biggest thing? ever! Dawn: Greeting citizens of the universe. I, am Dawn. And I am recording this for the purpose of participating in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. (sees a squirrel) Oh, hello there blessed little one. I read my tea leaves this morning and they said that the show will make me a lot of money. But money isn't important to me, nature and my animal friends are. It's by channeling their harmony that I will win Total Drama, and donate my money to help mother Earth. (a hawk takes the squirrel) Jo: To the producers of Total Drama, you? will? choose me to be a contestant for the following reasons: I am the best, I am the strongest, I am the smartest and by extension, the? meanest. I? will? win the million dollars, which you? will? give to me in small, unmarked bills. On second thought, you? will? simply hand the money over to right now because, (chuckles) nobody can possibly be better than me. That is all. Lightning: Man! Chris should've let Lightning be a team of one. Lightning is used to carrying his team back home, but at least those guys can play the game, unlike? this? bunch of losers! But if Chris is trying to make Lightning look bad, he can think again. Lightning never gives up, and never surrenders. SHA-LIGHTNING! Mike: Hi, Mike here to explain why I would be great for the next Total Drama. For one, I have a lot of different talents to offer. I can be agile, and graceful. But also tough, and scrappy. With the keen senses of a wilderness survivor, I'm ready to win this season. I don't care what my doctor says. Uh... Did I say "doctor"? I meant "psychiatrist". NO! I mean, oh... DO OVER! (static, switches over to Mike's feet) AHH!! Sam: (playing video games) Yeah, I got a pretty strict morning routine. Warm up with a little Game Blop, then hit it hard with the Slee. Yeah! I got the sorcerer's medallion. And punched out the ninja overlord. All in a gamer-day's work. (power goes out) Aw man, blew a power fuse again? (giggles) That's cool. Scott: (to the cameraman) The camera on, pappy? (camera nods "yes") Okay good. For my audition, I'm going to demonstrate how my pappy taught me how to hunt for kitchen rats. (chases a rat with a baseball bat) There's another critter. (runs to the other side of the house with the bat) How do you like my moves, Chris? Call me, your little island won't know what hit it. (chases the rat) Staci: Yeah, I'm gonna win Total Drama: Revenge of the Island because I come from a long line of people who think outside the box. Like my great-grandfather Dave who invented forks. Before him, people just shoved food in their mouths with strips of bark, yeah. And my great-great-aunt Lois invented plates. Before her, food just sat on the floor being stepped on, so sad. And my great-great-great-great-uncle George, he invented floors. Before him, the only way to have carpet was if you let grass grow on the inside of your house. I can't wait to tell everyone about my family, I just? know? they'll be impressed. Zoey: I want to be on Total Drama because... yeah I want to meet other teens outside my small town that go to indie theater, and wear retro clothes and horn rimmed glasses. (cars racing outside) Ugh, every Saturday night, the town jocks drive up and down Main Street cheering for the football team. Seriously, if I get on the show, my worst nightmare would be to get voted off by a jock. (giggles) But, what are the chances of that? ----